The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace
by BenBurt1000
Summary: A reimagined parody of SSBB's Subspace Emissary. Hacker has successfully taken over a lot of Cybersites ever since the last time the Earthlies came to Cyberspace. Motherboard failed to realize that Hacker was the leader of an army, or was he? This fanfic reveals how Hacker REALLY became bad. Happens after the entire Cyberchase series. Rated T for swearing, violence, and alcohol.
1. Introduction

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace  
**__Introduction_

Author's Notes: I've decided to write this story one day, noticing that the plot of the Subspace Emissary could go together with the plot of Cyberchase in some way. This fanfic will explain HOW and WHY Hacker became bad. (Keywords: How and Why) It contains many video game references as well. I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Cyberspace is a place where time and space are one. A place where the lines between reality and imagination no longer exist. A place where anyone can go and anything can happen. Throughout it are thousands of places called Cybersites. Each one was unique, but they all shared one thing in common: they were all ruled by the thoughtful and peace-loving Motherboard. Motherboard exists in a vast, high-tech place known as Control Central.  
Motherboard is the brain of the big, great computer that oversees all of Cyberspace. The intelligent Dr. Marbles is responsible for keeping Motherboard running. But one day, the work was becoming overwhelming for the brilliant doc who spoke in computer terms. He needed an assistant, so he created a cyborg of equal intelligence who he named Hacker. Hacker worked hard and eventually created Digit as another assistant. But something went wrong. Slowly and gradually, Hacker's thoughts of wanting to take over Cyberspace grew. Eventually, one night when Marbles was away, Hacker removed the encryptor chip from Motherboard and hid it in a secret vault. Fortunately, Digit cracked the code of the vault and retrieved the chip. Eventually, Dr. Marbles came back and Digit told him what Hacker did. The power was drained from Hacker and he was banished to the Northern Frontier. But Hacker took Digit with him.

* * *

After Hacker was banished there, for some reason, he didn't give up the idea of taking over Cyberspace. He had Digit help him build the Grim Wreaker, a Cybercraft able to go anywhere in Cyberspace. Hacker also invented a recharger chair to restore his power. He also ordered parts from Botopolis and out of the parts, he built Buzz and Delete. He once hacked into Valussa's computer circuitry and plunged it into darkness. Digit was torn between his fear of Hacker and his friendship with Motherboard. In an attempt to save Valussa without Hacker finding out, he sent Motherboard a coded message. After the power was returned to Valussa, Hacker's plan had been foiled. Hacker eventually learned and locked Digit into a cage. Using his beak, Digit fled the coop back to Motherboard. He and Dr. Marbles were reunited at last. Hacker was full of rage because Digit changed sides.

* * *

Eventually, Motherboard sensed that Hacker was up to no good and sent James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar of the Star Fox team on a mission to stop Hacker. Hacker's plan was to shut Motherboard down via virus. They had a semi-failure that ended in James McCloud getting ambushed by Buzz and Delete. Peppy and Pigma fled as fast as possible back to Gameland and grew reluctant to fight Hacker. The trophy of James McCloud still stands hidden somewhere in Hacker's hangar today.

* * *

One day, three kids who didn't know each other at all were about to have the adventure of their lives. Jackie was an eleven year old who lived in a suburban town. She had her own sense of style and her own way of doing things. Matt, who was also eleven, but slightly older than Jackie, lived on a farm. He wanted to be a baseball champ who had a streak of home runs. He also was into Greek mythology. Inez was a nine year old computer whiz who lived in a city and loved to visit the internet but never imagined she could go there. She had to get to the library before it closed. She had a lot of errands to run first, but she made it in time.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hacker, he had decided to continue the plan that had previously been halted by Star Fox. This was his chance. Three kids in the real world who were about to meet for the first time at a library. Dr. Marbles was giving Motherboard a routine upgrade when this was happening. Hacker saw what the real world kids were doing and he hacked into some kind of computerized map.

* * *

When the kids touched the map, a breach in Cyberspace allowed a nasty virus sent by Hacker to reach her. Dr. Marbles had to reload the firewall, but it was too late. Motherboard had recieved the virus. Since then, the earthkids have teamed up with Digit many times.  
But eventually it reached a point where the earthlies were busy with a lot of stuff back on Earth. With Motherboard more disabled by her virus, Hacker had finally claimed all of Cyberspace. After claiming all those Cybersites, he took all the valuable things and had most of the unfortunate Cybersites blown up. Nothing but a purple sphere known as Subspace remained. There were some Cybersites left that Hacker hadn't blown up. It's been a mystery how Hacker became bad or who was actually behind this. Nobody knew that Hacker was part of some kind of army. Hacker was literally unstoppable now.  
"I have conquered all of Cyberspace and have taken it all over! Those Earth kids never come anymore, so finally, nobody can stop me! You will soom bow before me!"  
"Hacker Alert! Hacker's launched an attack against Control Central!"  
Digit panicked. "Yoikes!"  
"He has recruited an army to destroy Cyberspace! Your help is crucial! Control Central can take some hits, but with excessive damage, it will fall! Protect the remaining Cybersites and wipe out Hacker's army!" Motherboard tried reaching out to the Cybersquad.  
But we think there is still hope. Can the Cybersquad come back to and save Cyberspace before it is too late?

* * *

Expect more content coming soon! Until then, please review!


	2. Attack on Gameland

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
_Chapter 1: Attack on Gameland_

Author's Notes: This fanfic is Cyberchase canon, but I won't introduce the Cybersquad just yet. Also, there's something called the 3-4-5 right triangle proportion to simplify finding how long a side on a triangle is, but I'm a high-school freshman and that method's on the sophomore level.  
Video game series represented:  
Mario  
The Legend of Zelda  
Kid Icarus  
Kirby  
Star Fox (Cameo)  
Pokémon (Briefly)  
Super Smash Bros. (Duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, the Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Kirby, Star Fox, Pokémon, Super Smash Bros., or Cyberchase. And I don't even have a R. O. B..

* * *

Mario and Kirby had just finished a friendly fight when the sky reddened.  
"What's-a happening?" Mario exclaimed.  
"Poyo!" Kirby was panicking.  
"I think I-a see the Grim Wreaker and- Wait! Hacker's seized the Halberd?" Mario noticed the Halberd with the Grim Wreaker. The Wreaker was functioning as some type of attack carrier.  
"Attention Gameland! Surrender now, or I will drop these Shadow Bugs on your Cybersite!"  
"We shall-a never surrender to a big-a-chinned piece of-a scum like you!" Mario said. "I've-a heard news about you-a blowing up-a Cyberspace!"  
"Fine! Have it your way! Buzz! Delete! Drop the Shadow Bugs!" The Grim Wreaker dropped Shadow Bugs that formed things called Primids. Zelda and Peach joined the fight to aid the two.  
They had to fend off the invading enemies sent by Hacker. It took quite a while.  
Soon, after the army units deployed by Hacker were defeated, a mysterious figure came out of the Halberd.  
"Who are you?" Zelda asked.  
"My name is the Ancient Minister. I have come here to deploy a Subspace Bomb under Hacker's command. There's only one way you can stop it! You need knowledge of math in order to do so! And I know you probably don't have the paper or pencils to do the math!"  
A Subspace Bomb was deployed from the Halberd. Two robots resembling the NES peripheral R. O. B. came out as well. They inserted their hands into the sides of the bomb and the first thing Mario noticed was the deactivation panel. He ran toward it and tried solving the problem for the deactivation code.  
"Hmm... There's a right-a triangle on the deactivation panel," Mario stated. "Let's see... I'm-a gonna use the Pythagorean-a Theorem! A squared plus-a B squared equals C-a squared! If leg A is-a 3 and leg B is 4, then what is leg C? Where's-a the paper and-a pencil? I'm-a in big trouble!"  
What Mario didn't notice was a cannonball headed for him. He was blown out of the stadium by the cannonball.

* * *

Kirby witnessed Mario getting struck, but after that he heard screaming. He turned to see Peach and Zelda locked in cages by Petey Piranha. Petey roared, swung the cages, and leaped. None of this managed to scare Kirby.  
"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. He jumped at Petey's head and drilled into it. Petey yelled in pain.  
"Poyo..." Kirby was thinking about who he should rescue first.  
He rapidly kicked at Zelda's cage. Then he jabbed at Peach's cage. And he drilled into Petey's head again.  
Petey swung his cages at Kirby, but Kirby managed to dodge the swinging cages. Then Kirby hit Petey with his hammer.  
Petey glowed red and roared. He spun around rapidly. Peach and Zelda were getting nauseous from that.  
Kirby was nimble enough to evade the cages. He kept punching at Petey's head until Petey was numb. Soon, Petey collapsed and the cages broke. The princesses were free. But a mysterious figure appeared.  
"I spot with my eye two smashers."  
It was Mewtwo of Cyber Wolf. He had something called a Dark Cannon. He aimed it at Kirby and Zelda at first. But then he saw Peach under her cage. "Wait-I see someone looking helpless.  
He chuckled, aimed his weapon at Peach, and shot some kind of black arrow.  
"What's that thing coming toward me?" Peach screamed as the arrow pierced her and turned her into a trophy.  
"That's one smasher taken care of. Too easy," Mewtwo took Peach's trophy and Kirby and Zelda were about to go after him to save Peach when Kirby realized that the Subspace Bomb was about to explode.  
"Poyo!"  
"What? It's going to explode in five seconds?"  
"Poyo!" Kirby confirmed.  
Kirby only knew basic math, so it was impossible for him to do any sort of math this quickly. He and Zelda just got on a Warp Star and got away.

* * *

Somewhere else in Gameland, Pit witnessed the Subspace Bomb blowing that portion of Gameland up.  
"Someone's really up to no good," he commented. "And that someone is definitely Hacker!"  
"Then you need to prepare," Palutena had asked him to take care of Hacker's army in that case. "Here's my bow. I've owed this to you ever since you defeated Medusa."  
"Oh boy! I can't wait to try it out!" Pit glided down clouds in excitement.  
After landing, Pit saw something suspicious.  
"The sky is reddening! But why is the Halberd following the Grim Wreaker? And why is the Halberd dropping Shadow Bugs? Has it been seized by Hacker?"  
"Enjoy your Shadow Bugs, angel boy!" Pit heard Hacker laugh.  
"Don't you dare call me angel boy, dammit!" Pit didn't like being called angel boy. But he got occupied with fighting off Primids created by the dropped Shadow Bugs before he could go after Hacker.  
After the Primids were exterminated, Pit saw Mario's trophy and revived him.  
"Where-a am I?" Mario was looking around. Then it hit him. "Oh! I was-a trying to solve the problem on a Subspace Bomb and a cannonball-a struck me! And I landed here!"  
"You know Mario, I think there's a panel here with a triangle with two labelled sides on it," Pit had noticed a panel with buttons and a math problem. One side was labelled 4 and another was labelled 9. "Thou should not pass unless you solve this problem: If A squared is 16 and B squared is 36, then what is C?"  
"So a square is a number times itself, am I-a right?" Mario asked Pit.  
"I think so," said Pit.  
"You know Pit," Mario explained. "I remember-a using something called the Pythagorean Theorem when I tried deactivating that Subspace Bomb earlier."  
"Yeah, I think that would really help."  
"Let's-a try it!"  
They got out a calculator and entered 16+36.  
"16 plus 36 makes 52. So far, so good," Pit stated. But they didn't know which button was the square root button.  
"Oh-a no! We don't-a know what-a the square-a root symbol is!"  
"No problem. Let's Gwiggle it. According to Gwiggle, it looks like this," Pit showed Mario the square root sign.  
"Okay!" Mario pressed the square root button. 7.2111026. But something was not right when he inputted the numbers into the panel. "Yikes!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"We can only input two numbers on this-a panel! Oh-a wait."  
He had noticed some words on the bottom of the sign. He put down the calculator and read them. "It says, 'Round to the nearest-a tenth.'"  
But when he finished reading it, he noticed that the calculator was gone. And when he got up, he saw a Primid running off with it. "How are we-a going to find the square-a root now? I forgot the square-a root of-a 52!"  
"I have an idea," Pit said. "We can try to square non-integer numbers to estimate the square root."  
"Hmm..." Mario was thinking about this idea, but he was positive, as always, that it would work.  
"7 squared is 49, which is the square number closest to 52. So let's start with squaring 7.5. He drew 7.5*7.5 on the cloud surface below him and Mario. "56.25. Too big."  
"How about-a 7.3 squared?" Mario erased 7.5*7.5 and drew 7.3*7.3 on the same surface.  
"Good idea Mario!"  
"So 7.3 squared is 53.29. That's about as-a close as we'll-a get."  
"Not so fast! I think we should try 7.2 squared!" Pit drew 7.2*7.2 next to 7.3*7.3. "And that's 51.84."  
"In that-a case, let's-a see which is-a closer to 52"  
Mario drew 52-51.84 and 53.29-52. "So-a 52-51.84 is .16 and 53.29-52 is 1.29. You were-a closer Pit."  
"Close, but no cigar Mario," Pit said. They goodheartedly laughed and high-fived before entering 7.2 and advancing on to some kind of complex institute.

* * *

"We made it just in time!" Pit exclaimed.  
"Thank-a goodness! There's a bunch of-a Subspace goonies here!"  
Mario was right. It was teeming with Primids, Spaaks, and more kinds of Subspace Army units. They had to activate a barrier. But the barrier activator was password protected. There was a hologram of a triangle with the hypotenuse labelled 8 and a leg labelled 4. The other leg was labelled A.  
"Hey, maybe that hologram of a triangle can help with finding the passcode!" Pit noticed the hologram.  
"I-a bet it-a will!" Mario was optimistic, as always.  
"I'll figure it out. There's a Fire Flower over there so you can fight off the Subspace Army while I find the passcode."  
"Here we go!" Mario grabbed the Fire Flower and became Fire Mario. He kept shooting fireballs at the Subspace Army units while Pit tried solving for A.  
"Hmm... How am I going to figure out what A is?" Pit was pondering about how he would find A. "Maybe I should follow the Pythagorean Theorem. But C squared is, well... It's gotta be 64! And B squared is 16! So I must solve for A. If A squared plus B squared is C squared, then A squared is C squared minus B squared! So I subtract 16 from 64 and..."  
"I could use some-a help here!" Mario was struggling trying to roast some of the Primids. They were too swift for him.  
"Hmm... This looks like a good time to try out my new bow!" Pit shot Palutena's Arrow at a Primid and pinned at least a few to the wall. Then he went back to trying to figure out what A was. "Anyway, 64 minus 16 is 48 and the square root is... You don't have that calculator with you, Mario, do you?"  
"Hold-a on, Pit," Mario spotted the Primid with a calculator, roasted it, causing the Primid to relinquish the calculator, and Mario was about to reclaim it when he realized that the calculator was roasted along with the Primid. "Oh-a no! The calculator!"  
"Wait, I have an idea," Pit had suddenly thought of something. "Why don't we try the same method that we used to estimate that other square root from earlier? If 7 squared is 49, then we should try something in between 6.9 and 6.5!"  
"That-a sounds good!" Mario exclaimed. Pit got out a dry-erase board wrote 6.5*6.5 on it with a dry-erase marker.  
"Okay, 6.5 squared is 42.25. Nope. We're off by a bit."  
"How about-a 6.9 squared?"  
"Okay. Let's try that." Pit erased 6.5*6.5 and wrote 6.9*6.9. "6.9 squared is 47.61. That should be close enough."  
"Enter it-a in!"  
Pit followed what Mario instructed him to do and entered 47.61 into the barrier activator.  
"Barrier enabled." The machine's voice indicated the duo's success.  
"Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed. "We-a did it!" He did a Spin Jump in the air with joy and the two fireballs spawned during the Spin Jump roasted the remaining two Primids.

* * *

After the fighting off was over and the barrier was activated, Mario and Pit noticed two ships out a window.  
"Hey! I see the Halberd and the Grim Wreaker again!" exclaimed Pit upon seeing the two ships.  
Mario noticed five smaller ships and said, "Hey, I-a see Star-a Fox and-a Dr. Marbles as-a well! Are they-a trying to attack the Grim Wreaker and-a Halberd?"  
"Probably," stated Pit. "But I've heard that Digit met with nine old friends and became their commander. They were supposed to attack and stall Hacker's army while Dr. Marbles and Star Fox searched for a cure for Motherboard. Did I ever tell you that Star Wolf, the rivals of Star Fox, disbanded? Well, Wolf O'Donnell recently formed a new mercenary team called Cyber Wolf. Recently, Hacker hired Cyber Wolf to prevent anybody from interfering with his plans."  
"Well, it's-a good that someone is-a doing something. Hey-a Peppy! Don't-a do too-a many barrel rolls!"


	3. Hack Attack!

_**The Subspace Invasion of Cyberspace**_  
_Chapter 2: Hack Attack!_

Author's Notes: Yes, I've decided to add characters that were never in any SSB game. Also, Wolf not appearing in the main storyline of the Subspace Emissary was one of my dissatisfactions with the game mode, so I've corrected that problem in this fanfic by giving him the role he deserved. Maybe he will have one of his most famous quotes later on... But will he be a good guy or a bad guy? Read this chapter to find out! Also, thanks to my sister, Alpha-Starr, for returning from college to proofread this fanfic! (Same goes for Chapter 1, and will go for future chapters.)  
Video game series represented:  
The Legend of Zelda  
Star Fox  
Kirby  
Pokémon (Cameo)  
WarioWare (Subseries of Mario) (Cameo)  
Super Smash Bros. (And it will be for the rest of the story)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Star Fox, WarioWare, or Super Smash Bros.. But if I did own Star Fox, then Peppy Hare would be saying "Do a barrel roll!" in every Star Fox game ever made.

* * *

Two Smashers were in a cave of some sort. One was a green Pokémon with a red underbelly and had leaves on its head and wrists. The other was wearing a somewhat worn-out green tunic and a floppy cap. And had a sword.  
"There it is. A Time Gear," The Pokémon spotted something that might be important to the two.  
"Great! Let's take it!" The swordsman said.  
The pair took the Time Gear and they fled before time froze in that area on them.

* * *

Kirby and Zelda were still riding on Kirby's Warp Star in the sky. The Grim Wreaker caught up to them and knocked them onto itself.  
"So this is _THE_ Hacker's ship," stated Zelda.  
"Poyo," replied Kirby, which meant, "I wonder what Hacker's up to."  
They just walked around, looking for a door to the Wreaker's interior.

* * *

An Arwing was flying. In that Arwing was Fox McCloud. Surrounding it were three other Arwings. The second one was piloted by Falco Lombardi, the third by Slippy Toad, and the fourth by Peppy Hare. They were also flying with Dr. Marbles, who flew his own ship.  
"We're gonna find a cure for Motherboard," declared Fox.  
But then they saw the Halberd and the Grim Wreaker flying in the distance.  
"What the heck is that?" questioned Falco.  
"I spot the Halberd and Grim Wreaker! I'm taking 'em out!"  
"Be careful! It'll make your program unresponsive!" exclaimed Dr. Marbles.  
"Data analysis complete. Here it comes," stated Slippy.  
Fox engaged in combat with the Halberd and the Grim Wreaker.  
"Oh my god. Please tell me we didn't come to fight _him_," Peppy commented, still reluctant to fight Hacker. "Fox! Do a barrel roll!"  
Fox barrel rolled to the front of the Grim Wreaker.  
"Ah, the son of James McCloud," said Hacker. "Buzz! Delete! Catch that Arwing with the claw, you duncebuckets!"  
"Try a somersault!" Peppy told Fox.  
Buzz and Delete tried to grab Fox with the Grim Wreaker's claw and missed as Fox somersaulted behind them. They ended up grabbing the Wreaker itself.  
"You duncebuckets! Why didn't you notice that Arwing somersault? You two really suck _SO_ much!" Hacker was forced to reset the claw, scolding Buzz and Delete during the process.  
"Suck?" Buzz said. "Dee-Dee, have you heard the boss say anything like that before?"  
"No, I haven't!"  
"Zip it."  
"I'm going to take care of the Halberd out now!" Fox had decided to attack the Halberd next.  
"Fox!" exclaimed Slippy.  
The Halberd shot lasers toward the Arwing. Fox did what Peppy had told him to do: barrel rolls.  
"Watch out, Fox!" exclaimed Falco.  
"What?" Fox saw the Halberd's Combo Cannon Claw shoot his Arwing down.  
Fox screamed as his wingmates yelled "No!"  
The Arwing zoomed past Kirby and Zelda, seeming like it would crash into them. It narrowly missed but left a strong wind that blew them off the Grim Wreaker.  
"Let me handle this!" exclaimed Slippy after a silence.  
"Slippy, backspace!"  
"Come after me, you freak with a prominently ugly, extruded chin!" Slippy taunted Hacker, giving him the finger.  
"Slippy, retract that finger and get back here!" yelled Peppy.  
"Why you," said Hacker. "Nobody makes fun of my handsome chin like that or gives me the finger!"  
Hacker decided to grab Slippy Toad. The claw extracted Slippy from the Arwing.  
"Wolf! Now! Turn the frog into a trophy! Prove you're better than crappy Buzz and shitty Delete!"  
"I'm on it, Hacker!" said Wolf rather brashly.  
Wolf chuckled, took off his eyepatch, and put on a cybernetic-looking eyepiece, which functioned as a targeting scope. And then he shot Slippy with the Wolfen's Trophyizer add-on. It turned Slippy into a trophy.  
"Now, I hear you are clumsy, so _I_ will handle the trophy," said Wolf. He took the Slippy trophy without any word.  
"First we lose Fox, and now we lost Slippy!" exclaimed Peppy.  
"Oh great," sighed Falco. "We're going to have to abandon our plans to find a cure for Motherboard, all because Fox got shot down and Slippy got turned into a trophy and got taken away by Hacker and Wolf."  
"What are you waiting for? Let's find them!" They decided to go search for Fox and Slippy.  
"You go find Fox and Slippy," said Dr. Marbles. "I'll take care of Hacker."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby and Zelda were still falling but were thankfully saved by a portal to Control Central.  
"Hacker Alert!" cried Motherboard.  
"What is happening here?" asked Zelda.  
"Hacker has somehow gotten a lot of Shadow Bugs into Control Central! They're attacking!" Motherboard said.  
"Poyo!" exclaimed Kirby, which meant, "Oh no!"  
There were Subspace Army units of all sorts attacking Control Central. Kirby and Zelda were about to fend them off when Kirby saw Dr. Marbles getting captured by the Grim Wreaker.  
"Poyo!" Kirby warned Zelda.  
"Dr. Marbles was captured by Hacker and the Subspace Army? Motherboard! Hacker has kidnapped Dr. Marbles and is taking him to Subspace!"  
Kirby and Zelda were attempting to fend off the army's units, but more kept coming.  
"Hurry! Enable the protection system!" Motherboard showed a math problem required to enable the protection system.  
"There's a math problem that has to be solved to enable the protection system!" exclaimed Zelda. "2(x+3)=16." She got some paper and a pencil from somewhere. "This question probably involves distribution in some way! Wait, Kirby?"  
She saw Kirby punch in 6.5 without any work shown.  
"Wait! You forgot to distribute the two to the three!  
"Poyo?" Kirby asked.  
"You're supposed to _multiply_ x by 2 AND multiply x by 3 as well!" Kirby had no clue what Zelda was saying. Zelda was good at math. He only knew basic math. He just pressed the Enter key without checking with Zelda.  
A buzzer sounded and a male voice said, "Incorrect password. Two more tries left."  
Kirby tried 6.  
"Incorrect password. One more try left."  
"Alright Kirby, we can't just press buttons right away. We have to find our answers!"  
"Poyo?"  
"Look here," Zelda showed Kirby the paper and wrote the problem down. "2(x+3)=16. Let's draw a line from 2 to X. Now let's draw a line from 2 to 3. That makes 2x+6=16."  
"Poyo!" Kirby subtracted 6 from 16. That made 2x=10. Then he divided both sides by two.  
"Good going, Kirby!" Zelda complimented Kirby's basic usage of math. "Hurry! Enter it in! Now! There's more Shadow Bugs coming!" Zelda exclaimed.  
Kirby entered X=5.  
"Security system enabled."  
"Thanks, smashers," said Motherboard.  
"Poyo!" Kirby was happy that they got the answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Inez, and Jackie were playing Mario Party.  
"Man, this minigame is giving me blisters!" exclaimed Jackie. She was playing as Yoshi.  
"Me too," stated Inez. She was playing as Donkey Kong. "Somebody didn't have any spare gloves."  
"I only have one glove," sighed Matt. He was playing as Wario. "And I'm wearing it now." Then Motherboard appeared on the TV.  
"Hacker Alert! I have recently gotten an attack from his army! I've needed help from two smashers named Kirby and Zelda!"  
"Hacker has an army?" Jackie questioned.  
"Yes, and he's hired the mercenary unit Cyber Wolf to help him!"  
"Who's Cyber Wolf?" asked Inez.  
Motherboard showed a picture of Wolf, Mewtwo, and Wario.  
"Wolf and Wario look different," stated Matt. "Wolf looks older, and ditched his eyepatch for some kind of cybernetic eye piece. Wario has a biker's helmet!" He had never played the later Star Fox games or the WarioWare series.  
"No time to comment on their looks, you must hurry!"  
A portal opened and warped the earthlies to Cyberspace. But something was bound to go wrong.


End file.
